Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to radar systems in general and to ground-based radar systems for tracking airborne targets in particular.
Description of the Related Art
With the increasing prevalence of air traffic for commerce and travel as well as potential airborne threats such as missiles, hostile aircraft, and unmanned aerial vehicles, the ability to spot and track airborne targets is an important aspect of providing security and defense in military, commercial, and homeland security environments. However, despite the increasing need, the cost of such systems is often prohibitive. Therefore, what is needed are low-cost systems and methods to detect and track airborne targets.